Gravity Falls : Journey To The Alternate Universe
by LukhasMD
Summary: (Inspired by the Monster falls AU and Reverse falls Au). sets 2 years after the battle of weirdmageddon. Mabel and Dipper decided to go back to Gravity Falls on a summer vacation. Only to find themselves in a sticky situation when Grunkle Ford experiment gone horribly wrong which Leads the pine twins to be sucked into a mysterious rift. Will they ever make it out? Let's find out !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, how are you doing today? i hope you are doing great.**

**First of all Let me introduce Myself My name is Lukhas but You can call me Luke for short. **

**I'm an avarage Person who love to watch cartoon and one of which being Gravity Falls, i was originally from the Rio Fandom and got into Gravity falls about 6-7 months ago. **

**And many crazy Ideas starting popping in my head and what better way to express that idea through writing :)**

**I'm not the best writer and my native language isn't English, so you might find my stories to have a little Gramatical issues and some stuff.**

**But i will try my best to improve.**

**Well with that out of the way let's get in to the chapter!**

** Happy Reading**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Gravity falls

_**2 year ago sets after the twins were getting ready to leave gravity falls**_

"_ugh, I hate my dumb heart for making me feel things." Exclaimed Grenda angrily as she soon punches her own stomach. "Ugh Cut it out Ugh!"_

"_Hey, can you punch my heart to?" asked Soos followed by a frown expression on his face._

"_No, mine! punch my feeling away." Candy grabbed Grendas t shirt and shaking them back and forth._

_Seeing this Mabel only gave her friend a small grin before coming up to them and hugging them, both candy and grenda were stunned by this but soon they hug her back. the hug lasted for a couple of moments until they release one another._

"_Candy and Grenda. Thank you for being my people." Stated Mabel as she took Grendas hands into hers._

"_You will always be my best friend."_

_Mabel's attention was now towards grunkle stan who was standing next to ford wearing a goodbye sweater specially made by Mabel herself. Although the sweater is small and pink, Stan wouldn't mind._

"_And grunkle Stan, thank you for wearing my goodbye sweater." Mable winked at Stan._

"_Ehm, it's cold out here. I had too" Lied Stan, rubbing the back of his head._

"_What!? But it's like 80 something degree out here." Soos exclaimed._

"_Can it soos!" Both ford and Stan hitch at Soos which leads all of them to laugh in the process._

_Out of nowhere Wendy walked up to dipper with a smile on her face, she kneeled down to dippers height "Hey, you mean a lot to me man." Reaching out her hand in and clench her arm like a fist._

_It took a moment for dipper to process this situation but came to the point where he fists bumped Wendy back. "Hehe you to."_

_With that settled Wendy stood up and grabbed dippers hat and exchange it for hers. "Something to remember me by." Winked Wendy._

"_Oh and here is a little something if you ever miss Gravity Falls." Said Wendy as she handed Dipper a piece of envelope. He took a quick look at the object, in front of it there was a hand writing that writes TO: DIPPER._

_The sound of the rumbling engine was getting closer and closer and soon enough the bus came to a stop. Opening the bus door for the twins to get in. "Last bus leaving Gravity Falls! all aboard."_

_Dipper and Mabel went and picked up their luggage, but before they enter and say goodbye. Waddles came up to Mabel and bit her skirt._

"_Waddles c'mon c'mon I have to go." Mabel uttered as she gently pushed waddles a side. Everyone who were watching this had sorry faces and was biting their lips except for Stan as he furiously grabbed waddles and puts him inside the truck._

"_Hey bus guy this pig is coming with the kids." hissed Stan._

_The bus driver did not comply and assisted Stan to get rid of the animal because it is strictly prohibited for animal to enter the vehicle._

_The Stan twins only gave the bus driver a threatening face before they pulled out their weapon. The bus driver gulped and happily let waddles inside the bus._

_The twins were happy to see this especially for Mabel since she is the one who had been taking care of the pig all summer._

_The twins finally bid their last goodbye and went in the bus, getting ready to go home to their parents. They both look outside the window and could see everyone was waving at them and intentionally saying goodbye. _

_The bus engine roared, the driver puts the bus in gear and slowly moving forward. The sign in front of the bus changed from Gravity Falls to California. As the bust speed up everyone who waves at the twins starting chasing the bus and continuously saying good bye to them. the twins can only hold back their tears and waved back at them. "Bye, Bye we are gonna miss u guys too bye!"_

_As the bus drove further into the horizon, the twins sighed and look outside the window. There they can see the full view of the Water Tower that wrote Gravity Falls on it._

"_Have you ever taken a road trip to the pacific north west? You've probably seen a bumper sticker for a place called Gravity falls." Thought Dipper. "It's not on any maps and most people never heard of it and some people think it's a myth but if you're curious don't wait. Take a trip…. find it…. it's out there somewhere in the woods…. waiting." _

_Mabel was leaning her head against Dipper and fell asleep with waddles in her grasp. Dipper took a brief look at Mabel before he pulled out the envelope Wendy had given him earlier. He issued a curious look on his face before opening it. Inside of it there was a small piece of paper nicely folded, he took it out and unfold the paper, the next thing he knew it left him stunned and paralyzed._

_**SEE YOU NEXT SUMMER**__ the black coloured writing spelled and beside all of that there were drawings and signatures of all of his friends and family in gravity falls. Dipper let out a huge smile before putting the paper back into the envelope and closed his eyes._

_Waiting for the next summer to arrive._

* * *

_**Present days**_

_**Inside a classroom in Piedmont California high school**_

_#RING!#_

"Ok, class I think that's all for today. Have fun with your holidays" Said a female voice as she stood up and put her books and board markers and soon leaves the class. The students were exchanging looks and each other, some were laughing and punching one another while some quickly reach out to their pockets and grabbed their phones. But out of all the 20 students who were enthusiastic and cheerful, one was still seating in his chair reading a novel about mysteries and puzzles.

"Hey dipper! Wanna hangout at Terry's tonight?" one of his classmate asked. Dipper paid no attention at all and continue on reading, totally ignoring his friends in the process. His classmate only sighed seeing this and soon confronted dipper. He sat beside him and snapped his fingers near his eardrums.

To his surprise Dipper didn't even flinched and continues on reading. Flipping the pages of his novel.

"Oh hey Ron, What's up." Dipper asked as he kept a straight eye on his novel.

"Really you didn't hear what I just said?" Ron face palmed himself. "What are you reading anyway?"

"this?" Dipper asked shaking his Novel. "This is nothing really, my sister gave me this as a birthday gift last summer and I hadn't got the chance to read it. It's super fun anyways you should try reading it."

"Ugh Dipper, C'mon man it's the beginning of summer. You should have fun and enjoy yourself, hangout with your bros and maybe hook up with some girls." Ron teasingly said as he nudged dipper's shoulder.

"You know what Ron that is actually not a bad idea." Dipper stated as he closed his Novel and stood up, he grabbed his back from under his table and hoist it up to his shoulder while holding his novel with his other hand. "Well I guess I'll see you at Terry's. bye!" Dipper said while walking away from his classmate leaving him with a blank expression and a confused face.

"Yea, see you at Terry's." Ron said as he waved tentatively. "_Mason pines what has gotten into you lately?"_ Ron asked himself. He decided to shook it off and went home.

Making his way to the hallway, Dipper saw a familiar figure waving at him intentionally. Dipper smirk at this and continued walking down the hallway until they both finally got close to each other. They both shared a quick hug with each other and playfully pinching one another.

The figure was his twin sister Mable pines.

She was wearing a pink sweater that reads "Teen power" in front of it. She was also wearing an orange beanie followed by a white headphone that is placed around her neck. Mabel didn't really change facial wise except for the braces. Last summer the doctors told her that she can remove them now. And she was now a little bit shorter than dipper only a couple of centimetre.

They both chatted and walked along the hallway until they had finally reached the lobby. To their surprise the lobby was crowded with people. It was like a parade, luckily for them they had managed to squeeze into the crowd and got out of the school. They both look at each other before continuing their journey to go home.

"So what are you up to tonight bro-bro." Mabel asked her brother as she skipped along the crosswalk.

"You know the usual I guess. Ron invited me to Terry's house, probably doing those weird online dating stuff that had been happening." Dipper replied giving a gross out expression at his own sentences.

"Well at least you didn't get involved in it right?" Mabel gave her brother a serious glare.

"What me!? Of course not, c'mon Mabel I'm your brother. You know me better than anyone." Dipper remarked.

After walking for about 10 minutes, in the distance a small house was visible. The house was minimalistic and simple somewhat resembles the mystery shack. Dipper sighed remembering all of the good times he had in Gravity Falls 2 years ago, all the adventures and mysteries he had unravel. All of the new friend he had made and maybe his first ever crush.

Well, all of those things were just memories now to dipper. Memories that will always be remembered for the rest of his life.

They were now on the front porch of their house Mabel was turning the key to open the house.

!CLICK!

The door opens leading the twins to get in, Mabel go tin first and soon followed by Dipper closing the door behind him.

"Home sweet home!" Mabel exclaimed "Well I think mom's not home yet."

She then turned her attention to the corner of the living room to see her pet pig sleeping soundly in his little dog house that Mabel build last summer. She then focused her attention to her brother who was silent and was looking at the ground for some reason. Curious Mabel decide to ask him.

"Hey bro, what's wrong?" Asked Mabel as she walked towards Dipper.

Dipper didn't answer and simply hugged her sister in return before tears starting to form in his eyes. Mabel was utterly shocked and confused at the situation but decided to play along and hugged her bother back while patting his back.

"Hey it's ok bro, you can tell me what's going on." Mabel softly said trying to comfort his brother.

"I miss them Mabel." Dipper said between sobs.

"It's ok if you miss them besides you can still meet them tonight right." Mabel softly said.

"No not them! I miss _**them**_ Mabel, I miss all of our friends and family in Gravity Falls." Dipper exclaimed.

Everything was clear to Mabel now as she too began to tear up but being the oldest among them, she decided to hold them back and continues to comfort his brother while rubbing some of her tears away.

"Hey it's ok Dipper, we can still meet them whenever we want." Mabel cheerfully said.

This only made Dipper irritated and angry, he gently pushed her sister away and shouted at her.

"I've had it with that nonsense." Dipper snapped. "Ever since we got here, dad decided to go work out of country for the last 2 years." Continued dipper.

"And ever since then Mom won't let us go back to Gravity Falls because we need to study and get on with our lives." Now yelling at the top of his lungs.

Mabel never saw his brother like this, she was now shaking and trembling in fear. Dipper soon realises this as Mabel began to cry, he knew that he had crossed the line. But something in him says it's the right thing to do.

Dipper tried to comfort Mabel but all of that was in vain as she pushes him back and runs to her room with her arm covering her eyes.

Dipper only stood at the living room, his mind was blank and at one point he just wished that he could just rewind time and prevent them from having this conflict and never leave Gravity falls in the first place.

He clenched both of his arm into a fist before he inhaled and exhaled trying to calm himself down. He wiped some left over tears in his eyes before he decided to go to his room upstairs. He climbed up the stairs and unlocks his room.

The room was dark and had minimum sunlight coming out of it, Dipper coughed and flipped on the switch turning on the light in the process.

Dippers room were much tidier than Mabel's, he was more organized and clean beside that he had a single bed that is located near his window which is located on the left side of his room and a computer sets beside his bed. In the right corner of his room there is a huge bookshelf, each section of books was organized alphabetically.

And in the middle of it there was a huge draft board containing all of his photos back in Gravity Falls including the note that Wendy gave him.

Dipper took of his hoodie and hat before he went to lay on his bed. He yawned and closed his eyes for a brief moment before reaching into his pocket and pulled his phone.

He unlocks the phone to show the wallpaper. it was a picture of him with the rest of the gang back in gravity falls taking a picture in front of a big tree that had an entrance.

He smiled looking at the picture before he tapped his social media app.

Bunch of notification began to pop up on his top screen.

Irritated dipper furiously deleted them all before he saw one message that enlisted an unknown user he had never met before.

Curious he tapped open the message which soon he regrets it. The message said

"_Hey dip this is Terry, sorry I just change my account for some good reason, just wondering if I could borrow your novel Ron is talking about, I heard it has Mysteries and Puzzles."_

* * *

Sighing he close the chat and locked his phone putting the phone beside him before getting a shut eye once more. Sleeping was noticeably hard for him since he was still thinking about earlier, what he said to Mabel. After a couple of minutes of groaning Dipper finally drifted off to sleep that is of course until a buzzing sound was heard.

!BUZZ!

!BUZZ!

!BUZZ!

The vibration of his phone began to rumbled in his arm sending an unpleasant feeling. With no effort whatsoever Dipper gather his energy to pick up the phone and answered it.

"Hello, this is Dipper pines!" He greeted lazily half opening his eyes.

"_How is it going Pine tree_." Said a voice that send shivers to dipper. Startled, he immediately closed the call and got up from his bed

Dipper was breathing heavily as his phone kept ringing and ringing. He is sweating from the fear and tension he is having right now.

As the phone stopped ringing, Dippers room were now Black and white and out of the phone appears a familiar one eyed overgrown Dorito chip we all love and hate.

Bill let out an evil laugh that send shiver once more on to Dipper before he finally settles down and float around Dipper.

"_Well, Well, Well_ (7x)." Bill remarked rubbing Dipper head. "_If it isn't my favourite tree_."

"How could this be, you…you…you were dead." Dipper exclaimed looking terrified but also angry at the one eye demon.

"_Well you didn't technically kill me bu_\- "Bill sentence was cut off by Dipper who quickly stood up and leapt into Bill pinning him into the ground.

"I defeated you twice and that means I can do it again this time." Exclaimed Dipper as he punched the demons eye before he snapped his fingers and disappear into thin air and reappeared.

"_First thing ouch_!" He stated as he fixes his bowtie and top hat. "_and secondly Sheesh Kid Relax! you erased me remember?" _

This only leaves Dipper with a confused expression.

"_Look kid, my powers are gone."_ Explained bill as he tried to make fireballs from his hand but only sparks came out. _"See? I can only snap my fingers disappear and reappeared and take people to the Mindscape and have tea."_ He snapped his fingers and a tea cup and pot appeared floating beside Dipper.

"But anyways that's not the point why I invited you here." He snapped his fingers to show an image of the mystery shack. The mystery shack looked normal as usual, why did even bill showed him this.

"What do you want bill?" Dipper asked.

"What I want?" The demon remarked. "What I want is for you to listen kid."

Dipper raised an eyebrow and decided to listen to Bill as he explained the situation.

"So basically ever since you erased me, some weird things began to occurred near Gravity Falls. And by the looks of it, it is located right here at the Mystery Shack." He explained pointing his finger on the image.

"What are you saying?" Asked Dipper.

"Look kid, great danger is coming!" He simply stated.

"And why should I even trust you?" Dipper raised his voice pointing a finger at the Demon.

"Hey, if there is two people in this universe you could trust believe me kid I'm you go to bet." Bill commented.

"Why are you even telling me this? Can't you just tell me what's going on already!" declared Dipper.

"I would love to tell you pine tree, but where's the fun in that." Bill stated as he giggles.

"Whatever! But that still doesn't explain why you brought me here."

"For the second time kid, I came here to warn you. I'm just saying that there is great evil coming your way, he is a demon like myself but I'm not as kind and forgiving as he is but still he had unleashed his true powers and planned to conquer this Universe." Bill explained as he shows an image of the earth turning into an apocalyptic warfare.

This took Dipper a couple of minutes to translate and process Bill's word into his mind and the conclusion he had gotten made him gasped.

"You mean there's another Bill?" Dipper assumed as he looked at the demon.

"Well, I think I may have spoken too much." Bill remarked as he floats higher and higher followed by a bright light that surround him. "Remember trust no one, not even the ones you loved. The boy held the key to saving the whole universe, take a break BYE!" with his final sentences the demon disappears once more into thin air leaving a beam of light that blinded Dipper eyes.

Dipper jolted up from his bed, gasping with his eyes widened. He checked his surroundings to find that he was still in his room. he immediately checked his phone to show the clock was 09:01 am, he gently puts his phone down and yawned as he stretches before grabbing one of his note book and pencil that is laying on top of his computer desk.

He wrote Bill's last sentences before he stood up and walked to his draft board. While examining the sentences dipper sighed and looked at his draft board. His view was focused at the picture of the mystery shack, he put the tip of his pen on his mouth and chews on it before he ripped the paper on his notebook that contains bill Sentences on it and attach it near the picture.

"What does it mean?" Dipper whispered to himself.

!Knock!

!Knock!

The knocking on his door makes a rhyme that leads him to shout. "Come in!"

The door opens to reveal his twin sister coming in and closing the door in the process. She looked at her brother who didn't payed any attention to her. He was to focused on the big board rather than his own sister, As Mabel was about to speak her sentence was cut off by her brother who asked first.

"What do you want Mabel?" Dipper Asked still holding his pen close to his mouth.

"Just checking up on you." Mabel replied with a low voice.

Dipper puts his pen into his pocket and turned to look at his sister, Mabel was holding her hand on her shoulder with her face pointing down. Dipper walked up to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I don't know what had gotten into me." Dipper explained as he rubbed his sister hair.

Mabel smiled and nuzzled her head into her brother's chest. "it's ok people sometimes make mistake!"

The two eventually broke the hug which lead Mabel to view the big draft board in front of her.

"So what are you up to?" Asked Mabel as she examines the board.

"Mabel do you remember Bill?" Dipper nervously asked his sister. "That overgrown chip? Of course I remember, we killed him dummy well not we we but Grunkle Stan and ford did but meh we killed him." She replied enthusiastically.

Dipper looked apprehensive at first knowing his sister would freak out if he said that Bill still alive. He gathered up his gut and mind to think of a word that best explain this situation.

"Mabel, what if I told you that Bill is ehm is ehm…" Dipper choked at his own sentence. His sister only looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"Bill is still alive." He finally said it. "Well not technically alive but his dead yeah, but still alive somehow?" He got piled up with his own words.

"How come?" Asked Mabel who was now focused on his brother.

The twins both sit down on Dipper bed before Dipper explained his dream encounter with the one eyed demon to his sister.

A few minutes of explaining passed and they both exchange glare at one another.

"So you know what this means bro?" Mabel asked her twin brother.

"Yeah, something is coming for us. Something big." Dipper stated.

"But what could possibly come for us, we haven't done anything supernatural for the past two years." Mabel explained shrugging.

"Yeah good point." Dipper remarked, they both shared a moment of silence before a growl was heard from Dipper stomach.

Mabel only giggled and stood up to her feet before opening the door to let in the smell of a meat stew downstairs. This only made Dippers stomach to growl even louder.

"Well mysteries could wait." Mabel stated leaving Dippers room and into the kitchen. "See you at the table!"

Dipper only smirked and held his stomach. "Well she's right!"

And with that Dipper sets off to the kitchen following her sister.

* * *

_**Times skip**_

A boy wearing an orange t shirt and a lumberjack hat was seen holding a note book in his right hand while the other was holding a pen, he comfortably seating in the passenger seat of what seems to be a bus. Beside him was a girl wearing a light blue sweater with a writing imprinted on it "Unicorns are real!".

The girl teasingly jerked her hand on the boy shoulder which lead him to drop his note book and pen in the process.

"ugh cut it out Mabel!" Groaned the boy as he picked up the fallen items.

"Ugh C'mon dipper aren't you excited?" Mabel said while waving her arms all over the place.

"For a 15 year old I thought you could contain your excitement." Stated dipper with a straight face.

This leads Mabel to frown and gave dipper the googly eyes. He looked at his frowning sister before a teasing grin form in his lips.

"I'm just messing with you, of course I'm excited!" Exclaimed dipper while playfully tickles his sister.

"Hey can you two keep it down back there, I'm driving here." Remarked the driver as she was to annoyed at the sibling behaviour.

Both of them only giggled before they settle down and enjoy the trip. Mabel pulled out her phone and plugged in her earphone and listen to some of her music. Dipper looked outside the window and saw trees, mountain and rivers alongside of the road. He sighed and reach for his pocket, from there he took out a folded piece of paper, the paper looked wrinkly and dirty. He opened the paper and smiled remembering all of his past memories, Mabel noticed this and leaned her head against her brother shoulder.

"Do you think they still remember us?" asked Mabel.

"Of course they do you dum dum." Replied Dipper.

He gently puts the note in his pocket and leaned against his sister head. Before both of them closed their eyes.

"_**THEIR FAMILY!"**_

* * *

**Mabel and Dipper went back to Gravity Falls?**

**But what could have possibly made them?**

**and why did Bill cipher warn Dipper about the danger that awaits them?**

**Well i guess we'll just have to find out in the next chapter.**

**Peace and HAVE AN AWESOME DAY**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, how is it going? I hope you are doing good.**

**It's me again bringing you another chapter.**

**I apologize for the short chapter and sorry for the delay of this chapter, I have been busy visiting cousins all over my city to celebrate Ramadan.**

**And wow, I really never expected this but c' mon really 40 Views in one chapter. You guys are amazing you know that right.  
**

**And thank you for ShinShinjane and emyy250 for putting the fav in this fic.**

**Also, I updated the timeline in chapter 1 when Dipper and Mabel decided to go to Gravity Falls.  
**

**And with that being said enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Homecoming

_Previously_

_A boy wearing an orange t-shirt and a lumberjack hat was seen holding a notebook in his right hand while the other was holding a pen, he comfortably seating in the passenger seat of what seems to be a bus. Beside him was a girl wearing a light blue sweater with writing imprinted on it "Unicorns are real!".  
_

_The girl teasingly jerked her hand on the boy shoulder which leads him to drop his notebook and pen in the process.  
_

_"ugh cut it out, Mabel!" Groaned the boy as he picked up the fallen items.  
_

"_Ugh C'mon dipper isn't you excited?" Mabel said while waving her arms all over the place._

_"For a 15-year old, I thought you could contain your excitement." Stated dipper with a straight face.  
_

_This leads Mabel to frown and gave dipper the googly eyes. He looked at his frowning sister before a teasing grin form on his lips.  
_

_"I'm just messing with you, of course, I'm excited!" Exclaimed dipper while playfully tickles his sister.  
_

_"Hey can you two keep it down back there, I'm driving here." Remarked the driver as she was to annoyed at the sibling behavior.  
_

_Both of them only giggled before they settle down and enjoy the trip. Mabel pulled out her phone and plugged in her earphones and listen to some of her music. Dipper looked outside the window and saw trees, mountains, and rivers alongside the road. He sighed and reach for his pocket, from there he took out a folded piece of paper, the paper looked wrinkly and dirty. He opened the paper and smiled remembering all of his past memories, Mabel noticed this and leaned her head against her brother's shoulder.  
_

"_Do you think they still remember us?" asked Mabel._

"_Of course they do you dum dum." Replied Dipper._

_He gently puts the note in his pocket and leaned against his sister's head. Before both of them closed their eyes.  
_

"_**THEIR FAMILY!"**_

The sound of engine roaring and shifting gear was heard in his sleep, he groans as the urge of opening his eyes was presence. The sound of birds chirping and the breeze of the cold morning air passing through his t-shirt. He flinched his body from side to side, he groans once more as he felt a sudden halt that pushed his body forward from his seat.

He slowly opens his eyes and looked to his left to find his twin sister still sleeping while wearing her earphone, he stood up and checked his surroundings before he walked to the driver seat. He carefully moved past his sleeping sister, trying not to wake her up. He managed to get to the front seat and right away he noticed the cause of the halt. From the front window, he could see a huge crowd piled up in the middle of the road, blocking the busway to the mystery shack. 

The driver furiously honked its horn at the crowd but to her vain, it did not do much. Some people even hissed and cursed at her.

"Urgh, these people are stupid as they are stubborn." Remarked the Bus driver. He looked back at Dipper with a concerned look. "I'm a sorry kid, I guess this is how far I can take you."

"It's ok, we could use a little walk anyways." Replied Dipper confidently.

He went back to his seat and nudges Mabel's shoulder. Mabel groans and turned her back against dipper, Dipper sigh and began to shake her shoulder trying to wake her up. He really wanted to yell at her but knowing he is in no mood and condition to do so. he could only hope that Mabel snaps back to her senses. 

"Mabel wake up!" Dipper cried once again.

No response.

Dipper got no other choice and decide to take a water bottle from his bag. He began to pour some of the liquid onto his hand and splashed them across Mabel's face.

And to his relief, it worked as Mabel groan and stretch her arm. She yawned and took off her earphone before greeting her brother. 

"Oh hey Dipper, are we there yet?" Mabel asked while wiping her face. "Gee, do I always sweat this much!"

Dipper could only face palmed himself before explaining the situation to Mabel.

Moments passed and the pine twins finally got their bag out of the bus and started walking toward the mystery shack. In the distance they could see the full view of the northwest mansion, standing glorious on the top of the mountain.

As they were too focused on looking upon the mansion, Dipper accidentally bumped into someone. He was a middle-aged man about in his twenties, he was wearing a white tank top along with shorts and sandals. 

"Hey, watch where you're going pal!" hitch the man pushing Dipper aside before leaving.

"what's that all about?" Asked Dipper giving the man a straight eye as he cleaned his shirt.

"Don't let him get to you bro-bro." Stated Mabel placing a hand on Dippers shoulder.

All of a sudden a rumbling sound was heard from the mansion, the crowd was now looking at the mansion with worried and confused faces. Dipper notices this and decides to ask someone, in the corner of his eye he saw a girl about the same age as him and Mabel, standing at the far left side.

There is something familiar that Dipper notices about this girl, she was wearing a black skirt followed by a sweater just like Mabel's the only difference being her sweater is green in color followed by a light green color almost cyan stripe. Her hair was black in color followed by a ponytail, she was also wearing glasses.

"Hey, excuse me don't mind if I ask you but what is going on here?" Dipper asked.

"Didn't you heard? The northwest mansion is being demolished." The girl explained with a little of a Chinese accent while still focusing her vision on the mansion.

This made the twins gasped knowing that it is almost impossible to demolish something historical and important but also despite that McGucket had bought the place. 

"What how? I thought McGucket bough that thing!" Mabel exclaimed while placing both of her hands on her head.

"Do you know any special reasons why?" Asked Dipper.

"I hate to say it but I don't really know either." Stated the girl before making eye contact with Dipper.

They both shared an awkward silence, they were glancing at each other exchanging looks while examining from head to toe.

It's not long before Mabel walked up to the girl and spoke up.

"Candy?" Mabel asked placing both of her hand on the girl's shoulder. 

"Mabel?" The girl replied with a soft smile.

They both shared a quick hug before realizing one another.

"Candy?! Candy Chiu?" Dipper asked with a confused expression.

"Yup that's me!" Candy replied winking at Dipper. "Hey Dipper, long time no see"

"Wow candy looks at you, you look beautiful." Mabel complimented as she examines Candy.

Candy facial appearance didn't change much at all except for her height, she was now as tall as Mabel.

"And look at you too Mabel." Candy started looking at Mabel. 

A loud boom was heard from the mansion that sends a wave of dust coming towards them. They closed and covered their eyes with their hands before reopening them only to find the mansion in debris.

the crowd was now muttering to one another before departing, leaving the twins and candy all alone in the middle of the road. An uneasy look form in Dipper's face, he knew that McGucket would never just abandon the mansion like that. Unless he had lost his mind as he did a few years ago. 

Dipper shook his head from side to side deciding not to think about it any further since he knew thinking about it too much will only trammel the reason why he is here in the first place.

As clueless as Dipper could be, Mabel and Candy were already walking leaving Dipper behind. It took a moment before he notices this.

"Hey, guys wait for me!" Dipper shouted as he gains pursuit.

…

…

…

…

_**Somewhere in the universe**_

_A sobbing echoed from the distance of the universe, Bill was peering through the Galaxy in search of the very voice. He moved his triangular body from side to side and the look on his eyes clearly shows that he is worried. _

"_Where are you?" Bill shouted hoping for replies._

_The sobs began to grow louder and louder, worried began to cower him once again as he quickly dashed to the direction of the voice._

_He narrowed his eyes to maximize his vision and surely enough from the distance he saw the cause of the sobs. It was a triangular being sharing similarities of him, the only difference being it was blue rather than yellow goldish color. The being was cowering in fear, he tucked his feet with his hands with his black cane leaning against his body, his top hat was slightly leaning towards the left rather than straight._

_Bill got close to the figure, the figure doesn't seem to notice Bill until he decides to lift his head up. Upon seeing him he stopped crying and immediately leap onto Bill hugging him in the process.  
_

"_You came, you actually came!" he tightened the grip onto Bills._

"_Yeah, yeah it's good to see you to Will." Replied Bill trying to free himself from the grasp._

"_So how is it? Is he going to help me?" Asked Will._

"_I don't know yet, he got my message." Replied Bill simply._

"_Can we trust this guy?" asked Will once again._

_"Hey if there are a trillion life forms in this universe, trust me bro I'm your best bet." Replied Bill simply.  
_

"_Thanks brother!" Replied Will hugging his brother tighter._

"_OK enough of the hugging please!" Bill pushing of his brother aside irritated._

_At that moment a blue void was created behind Will, inside the void a silhouette of a boy and a girl was seen standing beside one another with grins on their faces._

_The petrified look on Will's face tells it all, they are no friendly matter. Will was now forced to walk into the void, inside him though he has the urge to ignore them that would mean misleading his existence. He took one last glimpse of his brother before disappearing into thin air along with the void.  
_

_Bill who saw this only could clench his fist in anger, despite him being a demon he also got a soft spot when it comes into family. He took deep breaths before exhaling and fixed his bowtie, he sighs at the situation knowing he will not get any progress if he just keeps standing there._

_"Don't worry brother, I will get you out of this mess. I have already lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again." Bill started as his eyes and body turned red in anger._


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

_**Somewhere in the universe**_

_A sobbing echoed from the distance of the universe, Bill was peering through the Galaxy in search of the very voice. He moved his triangular body from side to side and the look on his eyes clearly shows that he is worried. _

"_Where are you?" Bill shouted hoping for replies._

_The sobs began to grow louder and louder, worried began to cower him once again as he quickly dashed to the direction of the voice._

_He narrowed his eyes to maximize his vision and surely enough from the distance he saw the cause of the sobs. It was a triangular being sharing similarities of him, the only difference being it was blue rather than yellow goldish colour. The being was cowering in fear, he tucked his feet with his hands with his black cane leaning against his body, his top hat was slightly leaning towards the left rather than straight._

_Bill got close to the figure, the figure doesn't seem to notice bill until he decides to lift his head. Upon seeing him he stopped crying and immediately leap onto Bill hugging him in the process.  
_

"_You came, you actually came!" he tightened the grip onto Bills._

"_Yeah, yeah it's good to see you to Will." Replied Bill trying to free himself from the grasp._

"_So how is it? Is he going to help me?" Asked Will._

"_I don't know yet, he got my message." Replied Bill simply._

"_Can we trust this guy?" asked Will once again._

_"Hey if there are a trillion life forms in this universe, trust me, bro, I'm your best bet." Replied bill simply.  
_

_"Thanks, brother!" Replied Will hugging his brother tighter.  
_

"_OK enough of the hugging please!" Bill pushing of his brother aside irritated._

_At that moment a blue void was created behind Will, inside the void a silhouette of a boy and a girl was seen standing beside one another with grins on their faces._

_The petrified look on Will's face tells it all, they are no friendly matter. Will was now forced to walk into the void, inside him though he has the urge of ignoring them but that would mean misleading his existence. He took one last glimpse of his brother before disappearing into thin air along with the void._

_Bill who saw this only could clench his fist in anger, despite him being a demon he also got a soft spot when it comes into family. He took deep breaths before exhaling and fixed his bowtie, he sighs at the situation knowing he will not get any progress if he just keeps standing there._

"_Don't worry brother, I will get you out of this mess. I have already lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again." Bill started as his eyes and body turned red in anger._

* * *

Chapter 3: Homecoming part 2

The universe held many secrets that are unknown to mankind.

Some of us thought that we live in a simulation where everything is already in order and managed.

Some of us even think that we are just a transcendence of the past.

Some even believe that there is another version of ourselves, living a normal life as we do in a parallel timeline

* * *

On the south side of Gravity Falls, near a remote forest.

A tent was set up in the parking lot, the tent was light blue and share striking resemblance of the tent of telepathy Gideon used to perform.

people were arriving at the scene faster than a pile of ant swarming for its food.

It only took seconds for the whole parking to fill up with cars.

Looking at the number of people that came to the tent clearly shows that whatever inside there must be worth the money.

People desperately pushing each other as they fought to get in.

_**Backstage area**_

A boy and a girl could be seen standing beside one another. judging by their facial appearances and age, they are likely twins.

The girl was wearing a solid black leotard, covered by a light blue jacket, with a bolo tie with the tent of telepathy logo on it, the same one as Gideon. She was also wearing sheer black tights and a pair of black and blue high heeled shoes followed by a headband with a bright emerald amulet attach to it. Her brown hair was very long with a wavy and silky that reaches her hips or knees, she also had blue eyes.

The boy was wearing a black cape with has the telepathy logo stitch to it, a light blue sleeve shirt followed by a black waistcoat and black trousers and a belt, he seemed to be having the same amulet as the girl the only difference being his is on a bolo tie. His hair was brown almost similar to Dipper but the difference is he is much tidier and manage, he also has the exact eye colour as the girl.

they seem to be holding hands and was staring at a star symbol drawn on the floor. A wind gust starting to form inside of the room, taking some papers along with some utensils along with it. Their amulet appeared to glow bright blue.

With a sudden flash, the room became black and white and timed seemed to stop, they both took a couple of steps back before the star symbol began to shine. Bright blue beam began to emerge from it followed by a triangular shape being, he was blue and was wearing a black top hat, a black bow tie, and a cane hanging on his right arm and only had one eye on the centre for vision.

They only kept a straight expression, the triangular shape is then focused his vision on the boy.

The boy gave an angry glared at the being and quickly shoved him to his shoulder, grasping him like he was about to suffocate him. The triangular being begged for mercy but begging didn't much of a help either as the boy continues to suffocate him.

The girl only stood there as a grin soon form on her lips. She snapped her fingers and the boy immediately releases his grip from the being, He was breathing heavily and gasping for air.

"That'll teach you a lesson." He stated, tidying up his shirt and tucking his collar before he walks away, leaving the being to cry on the floor.

The girl only giggled hearing this and kneeled at the height of the creature before letting out a soft smile.

She picked him up and held him close to her chest, rocking him like a baby. She let out a seductive smile before kissing his side.

"Feeling better now?" the girl asked softly.

The being nodded while gazing at her oceanic blue eyes.

"Now then, can you please give us some of your power so we can perform." The girl request with a soft voice.

The being didn't bother to reply as his body became bright blue which causes the room to lid up once more, with the beam of light vanished the amulet began to glow bright blue with some essence coming out of it.

her eyes were glowing as well around her irises. The girl smiled and focused her vision at the papers scattered around the floor. The paper began to wobble by itself followed by a blue aura surrounding it, it didn't take long before the paper began to levitate freely in the air.

"Sister!" Called a voice, making the girl turned. "shall we go? Our audience awaits us" The boy came back with a stroller and on it was a rectangular contraption colored in red and had the tent of telepathy logo in the middle of it, it looks like a box that most magicians use to make people vanish into God knows where.

She puts the triangular being on her shoulder, before walking towards him.

"You know what to do." She whispered which the creature nodded before disappearing from her shoulder.

The girl stood beside her brother, they were both facing what presumably an entrance to the stage area where they perform.

Cheering and whistling were heard from the entrance, looks like a couple of people were desperate for them to come out.

They soon walked through the entrance and was greeted by a large group of people, clapping their hands up in the air while some even throw roses at them.

The twins thank them by waving their hands with smirks on their faces, smoke beginning to appear from the stage blocking the audience view. Momentarily after the smoke fade, an old man wearing glasses and a pink Hawaiian shirt followed by a farmer's hat on top of his head was standing in the middle of the stage.

"Good morning! Gravity Falls!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

The crowd replied to him with cheers and applause before he began to speak again.

"Today you are all in for a treat, as two of the greatest magicians of Gravity Falls will reveal their most dangerous, jaw-dropping, eye-catching, spectacular stunt they ever make!" The old man yelled to the top of his lungs.

The crowd was now screaming that made the magician duo cover their ears.

"Now before we get into the act, for all of you who is new to this show. Let me introduce you to the magicians, _my niece and nephew of course_." He whispered the last part.

"Dipper and Mabel Gleeful!"

The crowd cheered once more and the twins salute them by giving a bow.

_**Back with our Dipper and Mabel**_

"So how is high school you two?" Candy asked.

"It was great!" Mabel replied.

"(Sigh) Well, it was for some people." Dipper continued giving her sister an annoyed look.

"Ugh c' mon, are you still embarrassed because of that party last year?" Mabel teased.

Dipper face beginning to show anxiety as part of his cheek turned slightly red.

"What happened?" Candy curiously asked.

"Oh ho ho ho." She giggled, "you wouldn't believe if I told you this but Dipper actually asks a -" Mabel sentences were cut off by Dipper, shoving his hands into Mabel's mouth.

"Friend! A friend to company me." He nervously laughs, Mabel struggled to let loose of his brother grip before she eventually came to a stop.

Dipper felt something funny in his hand, it was cold and kind of wet. It slithers around his hand before he quickly releases his sister. He briefly inspects it before turning to his Sister who is grinning.

"Eww, Mabel did you?" He brings his hand close to his nose, enough to make him realize what she just did.

"Mabel that's disgusting!" Mabel sticks out her tongue in a mocking way.

Candy could only giggle looking at the twins fighting each other.

After they finally settled, Candy decided to went back home and checked on her house since she told them that she was alone at her house and no one was guarding it.

they bid their farewell before continuing on walking, it took them a couple of more steps before entering a passageway. It didn't take them long before they saw a familiar building in front of them.

The building was a tiny house with some weird marking on them, it has a writing on the side of the room that read "Mystery Shack" but with a missing S word on it followed by a cardinal direction that shows the letter W-H-A-T rather than the normal ones, it also has a question mark symbol on top of it.

Mabel had issues containing her excitement as she quickly sprinted to the front porch of the gift shop.

They eventually got to the front porch of the gift shop before putting their bag and luggage at the stairway.

They briefly looked at the front door containing a sign that read **CLOSED** in red ink. They shrugged at each other knowing that the mystery shack rarely closes and if it does close it has to be some special occasion.

Mabel tried knocking on the door several times but to her vain no one answered, she tried once more even harder this time while yelling out Soos's name.

"SOOS! SOOS!" Mabel exclaimed banging on the door with both of her hands.

"Mabel cut it out!" Dipper snapped. "Maybe they went to grab some breakfast at the diner."

"Or maybe they are in trouble!" Mabel retorted. "Mabel's here to help!" She took a step back and lift her right foot.

Before she got the change to do so, clicking sound was heard behind the door. Mabel backed away from the door standing beside her brother.

The door slowly opens to reveal an old man wearing only his tank top and red boxers, his hair was white and messy alongside with some facial hair growing around his chin area forming a beard. He rubbed both of his eyes with his fingers and muttered.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!" He stated with an annoyed tone. "Do you people have issues or something with your eyes, the sign clearly says it's closed!" the old man snapped looking furiously at the twin.

They shared eye contact for a couple of moments and awkward silence was presence that is until Dipper decided to spoke up.

"Grunkle Stan?" He asked.

The old man took one last glance at them before replying.

"Dipper? Mabel?" He replied.

The twins smiled at the fact that Stan's still remembers them before leaping up to him and hugging him in progress.

He was stunned at this but happily hugged them back.

"Grunkle Stan, I miss you so much!" Mabel declared hugging him even tighter.

"I miss you too sweetie, heck I miss both of you." He chuckled. "But seriously though can we stop with the hugging you're killing me!"

* * *

**Ahh, don't you just love it when you get to meet with your family once more and especially the someone you loved most.**

**But on the other hand, there is another Mabel and Dipper? **

**And judging by their personality, I could tell that they are up to no good.**

**(By the way, could you guys gave me a comment on how I describe the Gleeful twins cause I feel like I'm missing a thing or two about them)**

**Thanks for reading these chapter guys, be sure to stay tuned for the next one**

**This has been Lukhas and HAVE AN AWESOME DAY EVERYBODY.**

**Peace**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

The door slowly opens to reveal an old man wearing only his tank top and red boxers, his hair was white and messy alongside with some facial hair growing around his chin area forming a beard. He rubbed both of his eyes with his fingers and muttered.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!" He stated with an annoyed tone. "Do you people have issues or something with your eyes, the sign clearly says it's closed!" the old man snapped looking furiously at the twin.

They shared eye contact for a couple of moments and awkward silence was presence that is until Dipper decided to spoke up.

"Grunkle Stan?" He asked.

The old man took one last glance at them before replying.

"Dipper? Mabel?" He replied.

The twins smiled at the fact that Stan's still remembers them before leaping up to him and hugging him in progress.

He was stunned at this but happily hugged them back.

"Grunkle Stan, I miss you so much!" Mabel declared hugging him even tighter.

"I miss you too sweetie, heck I miss both of you." He chuckled. "But seriously though can we stop with the hugging you're killing me!"

* * *

Chapter 4: Some old Faces

**_Stan's POV_**

_I flinched my body to the side as the beaming ray of sunlight hit my eyes, I effortlessly blocked my face with a pillow and continued to drift off to sleep, it was a good couple of minutes before I heard knocking sound from the front door._

_I groan in annoyance and decided to ignore it._

_The knock became louder and louder, irritated I slothfully stood up to my feet barely opening my eyes._

_I put on my morning sandals and continued to walk out of my room._

_I went to the kitchen sink and briefly washed my face up with some water _

_!Knock!_

_!Knock!_

_!Knock!_

_That knocking sound is really getting into my nerve, I looked up at the clock and saw it was 8 am in the morning. I took one last glance at the clock before the knocking sound turned into repeated bangs alongside with a muffling sound coming from it._

_I cursed under my breath and started to walk furiously into the front door. I don't know what had gotten into me but I feel like I'm about to kill whoever the hell this person is._

_I clearly wrote a big sign with red ink last night, **"CLOSED" **_plain English. I don't know if this person can read or not but if he/she bangs on that door again, God helps me I will rip his/her hand apart and sell it as merchandise.

_I reached the front of the cashier table and the banging supposedly stopped. Voices started to appear behind the door._

_I put the keys into the keyhole and began turning it unlocking the door in the process, I turned the knob clockwise and the door slowly creaks opens._

_I pinched both of my eyes with my fingers and snarled in hope to intimidate them._

_"Do you have any idea what time it is!" I hissed with an annoyed tone. "Do you people have issues or something with your eyes, the sign clearly says it's closed!" _

_As I slowly moved my fingers away from my eyes, I could saw two figures standing beside each other. I couldn't really tell who they are since I didn't put my glasses on. They are arguably teenagers about Wendy's age._

_We shared an awkward staring contest between one another until one of the figures confronts me._

_Have to admit, I had a weird feeling in my gut when she came close to me._

_"Grunkle Stan?" the figure spoke, judging by the voice belongs to a female._

_Those simple words made my body tense up and froze._

_"What did she just said?" I questioned myself._

_I took one last glance at her, trying my hardest to narrow out the blurry figure. My vision became clear and I couldn't believe my eyes._

_She was a teenager for sure, wavy brown hair that almost reaches her hips, light brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue sweater and a light purple skirt. I could clearly see her holding back her tears._

_"Mabel?" I spoke with a little bit of hesitation. She was smiling at me when I say those words, I looked at the other figure. "Dipper?" _

_The figure was smiling at my replies and with that, they lunged into my body making me fell to my back. _

_Which hurts by the way._

* * *

After the unexpected arrival of the twins, Grunkle Stan informed them to put their luggage at the cashier table while he gets properly dressed. Mabel instantly went to the living room where the TV is at, she positioned herself at the sofa with her legs fully stretch out and both of her hands lay flat on the armrest. She moaned as the cushion of the Sofa made her body sink.

Dipper, on the other hand was looking around the gift shop, he did a full 360-degree examination. A smirk formed on his lips.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit since we left." He declared gazing at the ceiling.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw a pile of hats stack together neatly. He walked over to it and quickly took notice as the hat were the exact same as his back when he was 12.

The blue and white colouration with the blue pine tree logo marked in front of it. He took off his lumberjack hat, putting it aside.

He walked up to the vending machine, using the glass as a mirror. He put on the hat and looked at his reflection.

He began to notice that his appearance hasn't changed ever so slightly, his Orange T-shirt and brown shorts, Classic Dipper Pines. From the glass, he saw a vision of his 12-year-old self, standing beside him with a puffed up chest and a tough expression. He smiled at it knowing how goofy and silly he was during those years.

"It's useless kid, Ford has changed the password to that darn thing the moment you left town." Stan showed up wearing his old glasses and an orange flannel shirt alongside with a pair of denim jeans, completely misunderstanding Dippers attention.

"So tell me when did you kids get here and why didn't you tell me?" He raised his voice a bit at the end

"We just got here this morning," Dipper started putting down his hat and placing it on top of the Vending machine. "And well since your birthday is in two weeks, we thought that maybe coming here wasn't a bad idea. Think of it as an early birthday gift."

"You know I hate when people visit me without me even knowing but if it is you two, it's fine with me." He remarked.

"Grunkle Stan that's very sweet of you. I think I'm getting emotional!" Mabel cried from the living room.

This sent an awkward wave into Stan's body as he soon exchanged glances with Dipper.

"by the way, Where is everybody? This place looks abandoned?" Dipper asked noticing the inconvenience atmosphere.

"Soos? I don't know, Melody last told me he got sick and never heard of him since. Wendy took a week off and Ford went on a hunting trip with his pal McGucket" Stan explained walking up to the cash register.

"Anyways, all this talking makes me hungry. How about we go to the diner and catch up while on the road." Grabbing some cash from the register.

"That's weird, usually you gave us pancakes for breakfast," Dipper mentioned crossing his arms.

"Hey c' mon it's not like every day I get to take you out besides I got a debt to pay." He chocked at the last sentence.

"We're going to the diner?" Mabel popped out her head from the living room.

"Yeah, you're coming or what?" Stan inquires once more, grabbing the key to his car.

"We could use some quality meal," Dipper stated wearing back his lumberjack hat and soon followed by Mabel who happily stood beside him wrapping her left around dipper's neck.

"You kids maybe 15 but you're still the same 12-year-olds I know." He stated before he opens the door and went to his car followed by the twins behind them.

* * *

**_Inside the tent of telepathy _**

The sound of hands clapping and ear rattling screeches were sending a massive shockwave that made the tent to wobble. Crowds relentlessly repeating their names while others just stood in their seats with amazed faces.

"WE WANT MORE! WE WANT MORE!" The crowd pleaded, stomping their feet on the ground.

The twins eyed each other with smirks on their faces, they each bow to the crowd. The atmosphere suddenly became quite. Mabel and Dipper lifted their heads, glaring at the crowd.

A soft smile formed in Mabel's lips as the Girls body soon covered in blue aura, her eyes were supposedly glowing as well alongside with her amulet. Dipper soon followed her sister as his body became covered in blue mist.

the crowd were stunned and amazed at the sighting and soon gasped in shock as the twin began to levitate.

They were floating half feet from the stage, People starting to muttered to themselves while others continue to watch in amazement.

Mabel then focused her vision to the microphone, she briefly looked at it and soon it began to be surrounded with the similar blue aura. It started wobbling and soon enough it began to levitate and float towards Mabel.

The mic was positioned near her mouth as she soon began to speak.

"People of Gravity Falls!" She spoke with a lovely voice. "Before we continue to our final act, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight." She continued.

The crowd cheered in response.

"And I would like to give thanks to our Great Uncle for providing this stage for us." She pointed out which the crowd soon cheered for him.

He happily replied to them by giving a wave at them before he signalled the twins to continue.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, please focus your attention to the red box on my right." She pointed out which made the crowd look at it.

"For our final act, I would like a volunteer." She declared.

People were shouting and raising their hands up but Mabel decisively focused her vision on one particular figure standing at the far back with his head hidden behind his cap, he was wearing a blue short and a plain white shirt, he was probably around 18, 19 at the very least.

She smirked before she points her finger to the figure.

"How about you." She declared looking directly to the figure, the crowd followed her and soon starting to gaze at the old adolescent.

He looked up and was totally in shock when a dozen pair of eyes focused on him, he was totally unaware of this situation as he casually kept a straight face.

"ME?" The teen pointed out with a puzzled look.

Mabel nodded in response and was soon followed by the crowd giving him a motivation anthem.

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" the crowd simultaneously insisted.

The teen couldn't do anything to counter it, he took a deep breath before pulling up his cap to reveal his black curly hair. He soon walked down to the stage with a sense of regret.

The crowd gave him some space and continued to cheer for him.

He reached to the top of the stage and was handed a mic by Stan. He tapped the microphone with his fingers checking if it's on or off, low pitch buzzing sound starting to appear as he continues to tap on it clearly indicating that it's on.

Mabel descent and levitate beside him. She positioned her elbow on his shoulder and using it as a stand for her head, she leaned her head at the teen's neck. A couple of teenage boys furiously growled at this sighting, they were holding up signs containing Mabel's picture on them. by the looks of it, Mabel seemed to be very popular among men since her attitude and looks made her so desirable.

"So tell me what's your name?" She asked with a seductive smile.

"My names i-is-is uh Lewis. " He managed to spit it out.

He could feel his legs turning into noodle as he started to feel the tension building up in his body, his arm was shaking uncontrollably.

Upon knowing this Mabel giggled and kissed him on the cheek which sends a shockwave of jealousy across the stage, they were relentlessly stomping at the ground and some even cried while tearing their shirt apart. Dipper only rolled his eyes at his sister behaviour before he reached out his hand and the stroller began to float to the middle of the stage.

"Ok, Lewis would you mind stepping in the contraption." She demanded.

Lewis took no precautionary thought as he walked to the stroller and opening up the door to the contraption, he stepped aside for the crowd to see what's inside.

the box contains nothing inside of it except for the blue background painted around it.

Lewis stepped inside the box, he could stand perfectly inside the box and have enough room for his hands to move freely.

Mabel positioned herself to the left side of the box and soon followed by her brother at the right side.

They spin the box a couple of times to ensure the audience that nothing is surrounding the box.

As the final spin came to an end, Dipper carefully closed the box containing Lewis inside it. Mabel knocked on the door and asked.

"Is everything good in there Lewy?" She teased.

"Everything is so dark in here, I can't see anything," Lewis replied.

"Don't worry you'll see daylight soon enough." She whispers.

Mabel then turned her attention to the audience and began to chant some foreign language.

"**_Dima son iltruh ven ti sina! Dima son iltruh ven ti sina!" _**She kept repeating those sentences.

As she continues on speaking the ground starting to rumble sending a small earthquake down the tent, people were holding on to their sit while others just tucked themselves to the ground.

Moments passed and the earthquake stopped, people were starting to get back to their feet. They soon focused their attention to Mabel, bright blue mist surrounded her and her amulet was glowing brighter than before. She had her eyes closed and hands curled up into a fist.

She slowly opens up her hands and blue flame starting to appear, weirdly enough it doesn't seem to be hurting her. She opened her eyes to show her normal oceanic blue eyes turn into a purple-ish tone with a yellowish triangle surrounding her pupil.

Dipper saw this as a cue and snapped his fingers sending the box to levitate, he moved his fingers and the box started to float towards Mabel. He crossed his arms and soon began to transform like her Sister did except he is more controlled with lesser mist and the eyes.

The box spun around by itself in the air, Lewis was getting really nauseated as he could feel the inside of him starting to come out on his own. He held his mouth with his hands to cancel out the urge of puking.

A small ray of light hit his left eye, he tilted his head to the side and saw a small crack forming on the left side of the box what he saw next made his heart skipped a beat.

His eyes widened as he presumably saw the box lit up with blue flames. He started to hyperventilate and bang on the door while shouting.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE" He yelled., I CHANGE MY MIND! LET ME OUT." He cried out but to his vain no one seemed to notice him, the cheering of the crowd was too overpowered compared to his yelping.

He was breathing uncontrollably as he could feel his body temperature rising. Sweat begins to pour down from his forehead and soon damping his entire clothes.

His vision became blurry and his body starting to fail him, he was on the verge of passing out.

With one last motion, he slowly closes his eyes and let his faith do the rest.

He felt something odd and funny, he could feel breezes passing through his ruffled hair and the sound of birds chirping?

It was a weird feeling for him, it went on for a couple of minutes until it went Ghost-quite.

* * *

**_Diner_**

Mabel and Dipper was already inside, they were seated at the far end of the diner where the manliness test machine is normally at since manly Dan broke the last one. It was replaced with a pinball machine instead.

They were sitting facing one another, looking at the menu before a figure joined them and sat beside Mabel.

"So what do you kids want?" Stan asked to both of them.

"I don't know, I'll have what Mabel is having," Dipper said reaching out his pocket and pulling out his phone.

"I don't know either, I can't decide there are so many choices than usual," Mabel replied looking carefully at each of the menus.

"Ok then, if you want to order something just wave your hand at one of the waitresses, I'm going to go to the bathroom." He gestures and took off.

Dipper opened up his social media page and scrolled down, he tapped the magnifying glass icon and a search bar popped out, he typed in #GravityFalls and found many funny pictures of people taking pictures of themselves in various different places.

He kept scrolling down until one particular picture caught his attention, he tapped it once and the picture soon becomes a little bigger.

The picture contains him, Mabel, and the rest of the mystery shack gang, taking a picture in front of a big tree with some sort of entrance in the middle of it.

He then looked at the user who posted it.

W***N was its username, curious Dipper tap on the profile. He stared at the spinning loading wheel for minutes now. He eventually gave up and closed his phone.

He tilts his head to the window and saw a vehicle pulling up to the parking lot, it was a silver muscle car with a custom hood attaches to it, the window was tinted in black and had a sticker that says "DON'T PUSH ME!" on the top side.

"What are you looking at Bro-bro?" Mabel questioned her brother.

"huh? what? Oh, nothing." He replied pulling his vision away from the vehicle.

Mabel heard a loud roar coming from the parking lot, she focused her vision on the silver car parked up near Stan's vehicle.

Soon the car's engine was off and a buffed man step off from the driver seat, he was wearing black sunglasses alongside with a black tank top with a heart stitch logo to it followed by a pair of skinny jeans.

He extended his arms up to the air and groan as a relief sensation was felt on his back, he yawned and took off his glasses revealing dark brown eyes peering through the window.

Mabel gasped soon afterwards, as a recognizable face hit her vision.

"Wait is that ROBBIE!" Mabel shrieked.

Dipper quickly flicked his head towards his sister and following her gaze.

He walked over to the passenger seat and opened the door like a gentleman, and soon a light brown teen appeared. She was wearing a purple jumper jacket followed by long white pants. She was also wearing high heels along with a coral bracelet strap around her right wrist. Her hair was relatively short for a girl only reaching her neck. She also had an unusual hair colour, it was a mixture of purple and pink with a noticeable bright pink on the tip.

"and is that Tambry?!" Mable queried.

"Yeah, not to mention Robbie," Dipper started looking at the buff teen. Robbie totally looked different, from his skinny body to a world-class bodybuilder shape, His face that was once filled with pimples was now clean and smooth. His emo style hairdo was also replaced by an Afro cut.

They soon walked into the diner with their hands tangled to one another. Robbie kicked the front door with his foot and yelled.

"What's up bitches! R dog is in the house!" He exclaimed that caught the attention of the whole diner.

Upon hearing this Tambry kicked her boyfriend's ankle which later made him yelped in agony.

"Ouch, why did you do that babe!" He asked holding his ankle.

Tambry only sighs and rolled her eyes before walking up to the bar and sat, and was soon followed by Robbie who sat next to her.

"Gee, what was that all about?" Mabel asked dipper.

"No idea Mabel, No idea." He remarked looking back to his phone.

An old lady dressed in a pink polo shirt stepped out of the kitchen holding two coffee mug, on her head was a white tennis cap, she was also wearing the same pants as Tambry. She went up to the young couple and offered them the drink which they gladly accept.

"So how you two been doing?" Lazy Susan asked Tambry.

"It's going great," Tambry said zipping some of her coffee.

"Yeah, it's going great. We're planning to go to Hawaii this next month for our 3rd anniversary." Robbie spoke wrapping his hands around Tambry's neck.

"Don't take it too far you two beside you're barely 19." Lazy Susan suggested. "Anyways here is another take out, I need you guys to deliver." She said handing them two bags full of food and beverages.

Tambry took one last zip at her coffee before she stood up and was soon followed by Robbie who chugs down his drink leaving no residue in his cup.

"Let's go, babe." He said standing up.

In the corner of his eyes he saw two teenager setting facing one another, something about them made Robbie curious. He kept staring at them both before realising who they were. A sly smirk formed on his lips.

"Actually you go on ahead, I need to do something real quick." He stated as he walked towards Dipper and Mabel.

Dipper kept staring at his phone screen, a groan escaped his mouth as the white dotted circle repeatedly spinning across his phone screen. He saw a glimpse of a figure walking towards them, he was about to tilt his head up and was caught by surprise as Robbie slammed both of his hands at the table, startling the twins.

"Hey Yo!" Robbie greeted both of them. "Funny seeing you here, it's been a while."

The twins were looking at Robbie with unsettled faces before Dipper decided to speak.

"Yeah, it's been a while." Dipper nervously replied putting his phone down.

"Mabel good to see you." He greeted, "How is my matchmaker been doing, have I mention you look prettier since the last time we met. Love the sweater by the way." He complimented while winking at Mabel.

"Please!" Mabel chuckled and blushed at his compliment.

Robbie then turned his attention to Dipper.

"And Dr Fun Times, how you been?" He asked gesturing at Dipper.

"good I guess," Dipper replied still puzzled at Robbie's behaviour. "How about you?"

"Me?" He questioned glaring at Dipper. "Never better." He continued

"Since our last fight with that Illuminati, I decided to go and do some heavy lifting. The first couple of days were total Ass though, had to go see the doctor once, he said I tore one of my muscles and the last thing I knew." He paused tightened up his arm to show off his muscles. "I managed to get these babies."

"Yeah, good for you." He remarked.

A tapping sound started to occur on their window, the three switch their vision to the sound to see Tambry calling out for Robbie while holding the Take out up in the air.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you two." He declared. "Maybe we'll catch up later." He waved before leaving the Diner and into his car.

Dipper was still in shock at he just experienced, Robbie Stacey Valentino the guy who is known for being sociopath just greeted them with pure happiness in his face.

"Is it just me or did Robbie just?" He questioned.

"I guess love does change people," Mabel said looking at the couple from the window.

"Tell me about it," Dipper replied

Moments after Stan came back from the toilet and sat beside Mabel.

"So what did I miss?" He asked.

"Not much really," Dipper answered.

A waitress comes up to the Them, holding a note in hand.

"Have you guys ordered?" She asked.

"No, we haven't," Stan replied. "Kids, what do you want?"

Dipper briefly looked at the menu and gestured his finger toward the chilli fries.

"I think I'll have the chilli fries." He answered while still peering down at the menu.

"1 chilli fries." She wrote. "Anything else."

"Maybe with some lemonade." He added.

"That's all?" she questioned.

"Yeah, that's all." Dipper finished.

"And how about you?" She pointed out to Mabel.

Dipper tilts his head up and looked at the waitress, something seemed familiar about her. She was about the same age as he is and was about as tall as Mabel, her silky blonde Elsa style hair was long and braided reaching down to her waist. Her dark blue eyes and purple eye shadow really made her more appealing, she had green pine tree earrings on both of her ears, the smell of Roses coming from her black and white uniform send a pleasant smell to Dipper's nose.

He took one last good look at her before something hit his mind like a boxing glove.

_"No way!"_ He thought, "Pacifica?" He spoke thinking out loud.

The waitress stopped writing on her note and looked at Dipper.

"Dipper?" The waitress continued.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait everyone had been playing a lot of CS with some old friends lately and kind of got to carried away since I totally forget to post an Update. **

**I would like to thanks Milky Boy Blue for putting this fic into his Follows.**

**Thanks, man You're awesome you know that right.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and I don't know why but I had a lot of fun writing this one than the previous.**

**Leave a Review on how this Fic is going so far, Don't worry I took Criticism. So blast me away with your thought.**

**And with that being said, Stay tuned for the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously_

_Dipper tilts his head up and looked at the waitress, something seemed familiar about her. She was about the same age as he is and was about as tall as Mabel, her silky blonde Elsa style hair was long and braided reaching down to her waist. Her dark blue eyes and purple eye shadow made her more appealing, she had green pine tree earrings on both of her ears, the smell of Roses coming from her black and white uniform send a pleasant smell to Dipper's nose._

_He took one last good look at her before something hit his mind like a boxing glove._

"_No way!" He thought, "Pacifica?" He spoke thinking out loud._

_The waitress stopped writing on her note and looked at Dipper. _

"_Dipper?" The waitress continued._

* * *

Chapter 5: Familly matter

_Pacifica's POV_

_The cold morning breeze was passing through my ruffled hair sending a chilling sensation down my spine. I was lying flat on my bed with my head rested on the Cozy pillow, it almost felt like I was sleeping with a bunch of clouds._

_As I continued to drift off to sleep, I could hear the door started to creak sending an unpleasant tone to my eardrums._

_I groan and slowly peeped my eyes open, from the distance I could see a blurry figure tiptoeing towards me. _

_I closed my eyes and pretend to sleep, I could sense him getting closer and closer._

_My bed started to tilt to the side like someone is sitting on it. I rolled my body to the side and instantly a strong smell of body cologne hits my nose._

_I peeped my eyes open to see a man dressed in a white and blue tuxedo smiling at me, he reached his hand out and started to stroke my hair. _

"_Father?" I whispered, the figure suddenly stopped his doing and hugged me. _

_I was stunned at first and really not knowing what to do but the warmth and comfort he was giving me I just couldn't resist, I lean my body up from my sleeping position and hugged him back. _

_I started to hear sobbing coming out from the man._

"_Father what's going on?" I asked puzzled._

"_Daddy is so sorry." He whimpered hugging me tighter every second._

_Daddy? I haven't heard those words in so long, I don't know what had gotten into him but I was terrified. I snuffed my head into his chest and started crying as well. _

_I could feel warm hands holding both of my shoulders, surely enough I was gently being pushed back. It was so quick I didn't even notice, he was like a ghost._

_I wiped some of my tears away and focused my vision on the door, there I saw my very own father standing in front of it, he twists the doorknob and it opened sending a bright light to shine into my room._

_I held my arms up and covered my eyes, the light was so bright that it made me go blind for a couple of moments._

_It settled after a moment, I moved my arms away and saw my father walking out of my room with his back facing towards me._

_I jumped from the side of my bed and on to my feet and soon started running towards him but no matter how hard I run, he keeps drawing distance from me._

_I yelled and screamed at him but he doesn't seem to take any notice of me whatsoever. He just keeps walking forward with his back facing towards me._

"_Goodbye Pacifica, be a good girl to your mother. You will always be my little girl." He stated before walking out of my room and into the light _

"_DAD, WAIT DON'T GO! DAD DAD!" I yelled reaching out to him._

_And the next thing I knew everything went pitch black._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dad!" I woke up with a sudden jolt, I was panting heavily with sweat starting to stream down my forehead. I frantically moved my eyes towards the front door and noticed that he wasn't there, I flinched to the buzzing sound coming from beside me.

I looked at the direction to see my alarm clock constantly bleeping, 6:45 am it says flashing in red LED.

"It was just a dream." I sigh while rubbing both of my eyes with my finger.

The sound of chicken clucking was heard outside my room, that alone gave me a cue to start to get up from my bed.

I yawned and extend my arms and legs, it sends a pleasant cracking sound as I do it.

I scratch the side of my head before I got out from my bed and started walking towards the bathroom as I was walking I could feel every step I took made my ankles to ache.

I mumbled out a few words and decide to just cope with the pain. I made my way into the bathroom and flipped on the switch, in an instant the light flickered on. I walked up to the sink and briefly wash my face up with cold water.

As I finished drying my face up with a towel, I looked up to the mirror and saw a pair of dark blue eyes glaring back at me with messy blonde hair dangling over its shoulder.

I sigh once again before turning my back and went into the shower.

I took off my pyjamas and flipped the lever and soon enough a stream of hot water started to flow down from the tiny holes.

* * *

_Life has been rough recently for my family, from dad selling the mansion so we can stay wealthy and to me losing one of my ponies but the worst part is when dad decided to leave us about a month after we settle into our new house. _

_It wasn't clear to me why he did these, I was only 13 when it happened. It was already past my bedtime, I tucked myself under my blanket with my stuffed animal held close to me. My body was shaking and my eyes were drenched with tears._

_I could hear both of my parents cursing and yelling at each other like animals, every word they threw at one another made my body felt limb like someone is stabbing you constantly._

_I covered both of my ears with my hands trying to block off the sound, I started to think about happy places like my teacher always thought me but it didn't seem to work at all._

_My mind was flooded with questions and fear, at some point I feel like I am going to turn completely bonkers and with that, I heard a loud bang occur from downstairs sending a shockwave that rattles my room._

* * *

My body started shivering as I went out of the shower, it took me about 20 minutes to dry myself up and get dressed. I went with my usual working clothes consist of a white polo t-shirt with black stripes around it alongside with a pair of black jeans and a green pine tree earrings to top it off. I also decided to braided my hair and went with a rose smelling perfume.

I did a quick inspection of myself before walking out of my room and went downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going to the Diner!" I exclaimed walking down the stairs.

I peered my way through the kitchen and saw no one, I leaned my body back and tilt my head to the direction of the living room.

"Mom?" I asked once again.

I paused and lifted my eyebrows placing a finger on my chin, I jerked my eyes into the fridge and saw a note pinned to the side. BINGO! I exclaimed as I walked over to it.

"_**Pacifica, I'm off to work. I left you some lunch money at the drawer, and please lock the door when you go out."**_

_**Love mom**_

It ended with a kiss on it, I shrugged and tilt my head to the drawer beside me and like the note stated I saw a pair of twenty-dollar bill pressed against a mug. With one swift I swiped the cash out and stuffed it into my pocket.

My relationship with my mother had been going well. We started bonding and as a matter of fact, we shared a lot of things in common but it wasn't easy for her to cope the feeling that dad had abandoned us, I could remember hearing cries from her room in the middle of the night. I have to be honest I feel kind of bad for her since she kept blaming herself for it, I wanted to help her I really do but every time I tried I just couldn't get myself together and stand up for her.

Luckily though a couple of months later she started to move on from the past and focused on the future, I was transferred to a new school and she started working as a marketing agent in some company. I still have a little bit of contact with my father though it's in the form of short text messages.

He was still generous enough to send us money monthly but mom didn't take it well. She didn't accept any of them no matter how much my dad gives her.

I know that my family had financial problems and that is where I decided to work at the diner. At first, everyone was shocked to see a northwest like me working in a place like that but for your information, I'm not like my other relatives.

And so I started to work that every day after school and some evening shift in the holiday and I have to say I make quite a living out of myself from it despite being a 13 year old at the time.

I made myself a sandwich for breakfast before leaving the house, the distance between my house and the diner wasn't that for. It only took a couple of minutes to get there on foot.

I walking down the road with both of my hands stuffed into my pocket, from the distance I could see a familiar silver car speeding towards me.

The driver honked its horn at me before he passed me. I smirk knowing who the driver was and continue to walk towards the diner. I could see a couple of cars parked in the parking lot, must be a busy day today.

I went through the backdoor and made my way to the kitchen where I was greeted by my workmate, his name was Nathan, He started working here 2 weeks before I did. We become close friend from the start and he was like a brother to me.

"The princess has entered the building, I greet you, your highness." He sarcastically bowed with a spatula in hand.

"Hahaha, very funny." I playfully smack him in the back of his head. "There's a lot of people today huh." I continued looking through the kitchen window to see a couple of dozen people sitting in their table waiting for there order to arrive.

"You can say that again," Nathan replied walking back to his station.

"Where's Lazy Susan?" I asked looking towards the bar.

"The boss? don't know she went out just a minute ago." Nathan stated scooping a spoon full of mashed potato into a plate.

I grabbed my apron from the kitchen hanger and walked out of the kitchen with my notebook in hand. I shifted my head to one of the tables near the window. I could see an old man alongside with their grandkids I supposed, he was wearing an orange flannel shirt and had a huge beard. The girl sitting next to him was supposedly around my age, she was wearing a light blue sweater and have to admit she looks kind of gorgeous with that long wavy hair.

I then focused my looked at the boy who was sitting facing both of them, he looked a little familiar. He was wearing a plain orange T-shirt with a lumberjack hat sitting on his head, he seemed to be occupied with his phone.

I tidy up my clothes before walking towards them with a big smile.

"Have you guys ordered?" I asked.

"No, we haven't." Said the old man. "Kids, what do you want?" He motioned his hand towards the menu.

"I think I'll have the chilli fries." The boy said gesturing his hands towards the picture.

"One chilli fries." I wrote. "Anything else?"

"Maybe with some lemonade." He added

I finished writing down his order, I then shifted my attention to the girl. "And how about you?" I pointed out a pencil towards her.

"I think I'll have the mac n cheese and a can of pit soda." The girl pleaded.

"Ok," I replied writing down her orders, as I was writing down I felt an uncomfortable feeling building inside me like I was being watched by someone, I know I was in a crowded place but it feels different like he is very very close to me.

"Pacifica?" I paused hearing that name rang in my eardrums. I tilted my head towards the direction and saw the boy staring at me with his eyes widened and mouth hung open.

I examined him from the top to bottom, his light brown eyes kept staring at me. I gasped as I suddenly recognize him.

I viewed him once more before I spoke up.

"Dipper?"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Dipper responded looking at the blonde.

"What am I doing here, wha when ah?" Pacifica stuttered.

"Pacifica?" Mabel questioned raising one of her eyebrows.

"The northwest kid?" Stan inquired.

Pacifica turned her focused on the two figure before recognizing them.

"Mabel?" Pacifica probed, "Stan?" She gestured toward him.

"Omg, it is you" Mabel stated standing up from her seat and walked over to Pacifica opening up her hands in an embrace.

Pacifica tried to back away at that moment but she was a little too late as Mabel wrapped her arms around her body giving her a warm welcoming hug. It lasted for a couple of second until Mabel releases her and placed her hand around Pacifica's shoulder.

"What are you wearing," Dipper questioned looking at her uniform.

"As you already noticed, I work here now," Pacifica answered with an annoyed tone.

"You work here?" Dipper replied giving her an unconvinced laugh.

"Hey! money doesn't grow on trees you know. I have to make living somehow." Pacifica defended crossing both of her arms.

"I thought you can make money appeared just by snapping your fingers." Dipper sarcastically remarked.

"Well, things aren't as easy as it used to," Pacifica answered with a low voice while rubbing her shoulders with his hand.

Dipper frowned hearing this sentence coming from a daughter of a wealthy family, he knew exactly what the Northwest family had been through since he left but he didn't know it was going to go this bad for them, especially for Pacifica.

"Pacifica!" A male voice called for her from across the diner.

"Coming!" Pacifica replied. "Well It's been nice meeting you two, maybe we'll catch up later." She finished and took off.

Dipper watches as Pacifica sprints to another table, he noticed something different from her. She was more obedient and self-aware this time, it's not like her usual self. Dipper kept staring at her as she wrote down orders and he could slowly feel himself falling deep into his thought, his pupil seemed to be bigger the longer he stared at her and his heart was pounding. For a moment he could see Pacifica looking back at him with a seductive look on her face, Dipper was frozen in place not wanting to look away from her.

He gave her the googly before a voice started echoing from beside him, he didn't take full notice of it at first but soon the voice became louder and louder.

"Dipper! Dipper! Dipper!" the voice called for him.

Dipper snapped back to reality as he could feel a sudden force occurred on his body making him sway back and forth.

"Bro, Bro wake up!" Mabel rocking his brother from side to side.

"Wha-what?" Dipper muttered shaking his head in the process.

"What happened bro? you're lost for a second there." Mabel asked sitting next to him.

"What, oh nothing just gazing through the ceiling I guess." He replied placing his elbow against the table and resting his chin on his hand.

"You were staring at Pacifica weren't you?" Mabel teasingly declared.

A part of Dippers cheek was turning red hearing this, as he soon struggled to make an excuse for himself.

"What? Me staring at her? Pftt c' mon how can you say that." Dipper stuttered in denial.

"Then why are you blushing?" Mabel pleaded.

"I'm not blushing, I'm just hot ok," Dipper replied with an irritated tone.

"You can't-fool me Dipper." Mabel teased with a sly smirk.

"I have to warn you kid, love is a dangerous game. You know what happens the last time you flirt with a girl." Stan suddenly intervene.

"I already told you I don't like her." He smacked the table and raised his voice at the end making the whole diner including Pacifica to look at him with a stunned look.

"Sheesh kid relax, we were only messing around. You don't need to get all jacked up like that." Stan commented

"I'm sorry, I have been feeling kinda off lately." Dipper sighed face palming himself.

"It's ok bro-bro, that's what puberty does to you," Mabel stated comforting her brother.

"_Puberty?"_ Dipper thought to himself.

* * *

_**Northwest Mansion**_

Two figure could be seen standing beside another, one was wearing a tan coat alongside a red turtleneck. He was also wearing a pair of black pants followed by brown bulky boots. He has dark grey hair with a long streak of silver along the sides. He has light blue eyes and was wearing big rectangular glasses and assuming by the number of fingers present in his hands he has polydactyly.

The other figure standing beside him was wearing a dark brown lab coat alongside followed by a pair of solid black shorts exposing his hairy and wrinkly legs. He also wears sandals as footwear, he had a cowboy style hat covering his head alongside some green spectacles. He also has a long orange nose. He was typing some codes on his laptop which was hooked up into his neck by a belt.

"Are you sure, the anomaly you're searching is in my manor?" The figure with the laptop asked.

"Fiddleford my old friend, I'm 99.89 percent sure." He started writing something in his journal.

"You know this will cost me a fortune right?" Fiddleford probed.

"Believe me it is all going be worth it if we find it." The other figure affirmed.

"If." Fiddleford sighed punching the last key on his keyboard, the screen on the laptop turned red with a warning hazard bleeping in the middle of it. Fiddleford hesitated for a moment, tapping his fingers on the side of the laptop. "Are you sure about this ford? You know we are about to blow up a piece of history here."

Stanford finished writing down his research in his journal, he ticked the pages before closing the book and examine the manor. He rubbed most of his chin with his hand while giving an utterly unsure look.

He sighed before turning his attention to his partner. "We've got this far, it's now or never."

_"I'm going to regret this,"_ Fiddleford exclaimed in his thoughts. "Ok then, now get to cover."

With that said, ford immediately dashed into his hiding spot alongside fiddleford. They were hiding in a ditch a couple of meters away from the mansion. They stick out half of their heads up to see a full view of the manor.

Fiddleford drew his hand close into the ENTER key and slowly started a countdown.

"Commencing in."

5

4

3

2

1

.

.

.

.

!BANG!

A loud explosion occurred on the manor sending a pile of debris and soil into the air. Ford and Fiddleford tucked themselves deep within the ditch covering their heads with their hands. The shockwave was so huge it sends a couple of trees behind them to fly.

Minutes passed since the explosion, Ford went out from his hiding spot while waving his hands trying to clear out the dusty and unpleasant view. He coughed a few times before Fiddleford came out with his cowboy hat nowhere to be found revealing his minimum presence of hair.

The place of once stood a beautiful mansion was now replaced by a big crater with piles of debris and chunks of wood scattered around the area.

Ford took something out of his coat, it shares similarities with his magnet gun the only difference being the tip of the gun was straight instead of a Y shape.

He aimed the device at the crater and pushed down the trigger, it instantly turned on with a loud beeping sound coming out from it.

Ford made his way down to the crater with his device pointed down at the soil, the device flashed blue as he kept walking.

He stopped his movement the moment he saw something caught in his vision, it was supposedly glowing sending an illuminating blue light. Ford aimed his device at the sighting and immediately the normal beeping noise became an ear-popping ring and the flashing blue light turned static green, a smirk formed in his face. He holstered the device back into his coat before walking up to the material and grabbing it with his bare hands.

The material was shaped like a stone, it has holes all over its body but what makes it unique is its inner side was pulsing, sending a bright blue beam of light to shine through its holes.

"You found it?" Fiddleford called in walking up towards his colleague. "Wooihh that's a live one!"

"Fiddleford my good friend, our research has come to success!" Ford exclaimed putting the material into a plastic-like container.

Fiddleford took a step forward and admire the material at a close distance. He stared at it for quite a while until a worried expression came into his face.

"I don't know ford maybe we shouldn't do it," Fiddleford suggested backing away from the material.

"What? Why? You just blow up your house because of this." Ford exclaimed.

"I don't care about the house, I'm worried about that thing your holding something tells me it's going to bring some bad news for us," Fiddleford explained.

"C' mon now your just being paranoid," Ford stated.

"I'm not being paranoid Stanford I'm telling you that thing is dangerous!" Fiddleford said raising his voice.

"Look, I agreed to help you find that thing but I don't want to get involved in any of your crazy experiment. I still recall our last incident with that portal we made back in the day. It made me went completely nuts Stanford, it made lose my job and it made me lose my son. But things had changed recently I got my job back and my son's trust and I'm not going to lose that twice."

"Ok, I understand and I'm sorry for what I've done in the past. It was a dumb move I admit and I learned my lesson." Ford apologized placing a hand on his colleague shoulder.

"Thanks, ford," Fiddleford stated.

"Now, how about we went back to the mystery shack and have breakfast there?" Ford suggested

"Sounds good to me," Fiddleford stated.

Minutes passed and they made their way into fiddleford's car. Ford was sitting in the front seat while Fiddleford sat on the driver seat. Fiddleford puts his key into the ignition and turning it to the side that made the car to rumble.

Soon enough they started to cruise away from the area but little did they know, the material inside Ford's container was starting to glow under his coat. It appears to be sparking lightning bolt from its hold as its body was covered in a light blue aura.

* * *

**And that wraps up the fifth chapter.**

**I wanted to say thank to _CharaDreemurr52_ for putting this story into his/her follows. **

**Thank you, I really appreciated it and thanks to all of you out there who are still reading this story so far.**

**Feel free to leave any critics and thought in the review box down below or PM me, don't worry I won't bite or will I?**

**And Mannn it's been a while.**

**Had a really big writer's block recently but truth be told I actually finished this chapter about 4 days ago.**

**And yes as you can probably guess I did a rewrite on this, originally this chapter was going to take about 15k words.**

**But I find 15k words is a little too much and too boring for some people including me so I decided to break down these chapters into several parts.**

**I will be posting chapter 6 shortly after this or maybe later, idk**

**Stay tuned for the next one.**

**HAVE AN AWESOME DAY **

**:)**

**(I also forget to mention, in the first chapter Dipper said to Mabel that she was 15 which is technically true but after a couple of research. I noticed that they were still technically 14 since this fic takes place in the month of June 2014 which is 2 years after weirdmageddon and their birthday is at the end of August so yeah)**


End file.
